gugudanfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowball
"Snowball" (스노우 볼) is a song by Gugudan, and the third track in Gugudan's first single album, Act.3 Chococo Factory. Lyrocs |-|Hangul= Oh, yeah Do you love me still? still Hello, baby 오늘도 난 네게 안불 전해 I’m just sayin’ 들리진 않겠지만 Wake up, baby 아직도 모든 게 다 꿈만 같아 제발 나를 한 번만 흔들어줘 하루 종일 조그만 내 방안에 시간을 잠그고 추억을 열어 나 혼자 여기 남아 이렇게 얼어붙어가 So lonely 유리 속에 갇힌 눈물 속에 잠긴 나의 세상은 항상 차가운 겨울인 걸 Love me, love me, love me, love me, love me still Love me, love me, love me still 하얀 눈이 내린 창밖으로 비친 사람들은 다 너무 행복해 보이는 걸 Love me, love me, love me, love me, love me still Love me, love me, love me still Still Oh, yeah Still You’re still in me I know, baby 이런 내가 바보 같다는 걸 I’m just waitin’ 넌 올 리 없지만 함께했던 기억의 조각들이 아직도 내 안에 흩날리고 있어 가만히 눈을 감고 이렇게 널 되돌려 봐 So lonely 유리 속에 갇힌 눈물 속에 잠긴 나의 세상은 항상 차가운 겨울인 걸 Love me, love me, love me, love me, love me still Love me, love me, love me still 하얀 눈이 내린 창밖으로 비친 사람들은 다 너무 행복해 보이는 걸 Love me, love me, love me, love me, love me still Love me, love me, love me still 여전히 그대론 걸 셀 수 없이 수많은 계절이 지나도 SJ/HB 난 커다란 두 손으로 날 감싸줘 따스한 그 온기로 날 녹여줘 Come back to me So lonely 소리 없이 내린 그리움만 쌓인 나의 세상은 너로 하얗게 물드는 걸 Love you, love you, love you, love you, love you still Love you, love you, love you still 밤새워 기다린 선물처럼 마치 눈을 뜨면 넌 내 앞에 있을 것 같은 걸 Love you, love you, love you, love you, love you still Love you, love you, love you, still Still still Do you love me still? still |-|Romanization= Oh, yeah Do you love me still? still Hello, baby oneuldo nan nege anbul jeonae I’m just sayin’ deullijin anketjiman Wake up, baby ajikdo modeun ge da kkumman gata jebal nareul han beonman heundeureojweo haru jongil jogeuman nae bangane shiganeul jamgeugo chueogeul yeoreo na honja yeogi nama ireoke eoreobuteoga So lonely yuri soge gathin nunmul soge jamgin naye sesangeun hangsang chagaun gyeourin geol Love me, love me, love me, love me, love me still Love me, love me, love me still hayan nuni naerin changbakkeuro bichin saramdeureun da neomu haengbokhae boineun geol Love me, love me, love me, love me, love me still Love me, love me, love me still Still Oh, yeah Still You’re still in me I know, baby ireon naega babo gatdaneun geol I’m just waitin’ neon ol ri eopsjiman hamkkehhaetteon gieoge jogakdeuri ajikdo nae ane heunnalligo isseo gamani nuneul gamgo ireoke neol doedollyeo bwa So lonely yuri soge gathin nunmul soge jamgin naye sesangeun hangsang chagaun gyeourin geol Love me, love me, love me, love me, love me still Love me, love me, love me still hayan nuni naerin changbakkeuro bichin saramdeureun da neomu haengbokhae boineun geol Love me, love me, love me, love me, love me still Love me, love me, love me still yeojeoni geudaeron geol sel su eopshi sumaneun gyejeori jinado SJ/HB nan keodaran du soneuro nal gamssajweo ttaseuhan geu ongiro nal nogyeojweo Come back to me So lonely sori eopshi naerin geuriumman ssahin naye sesangeun neoro hayake muldeuneun geol Love you, love you, love you, love you, love you still Love you, love you, love you still bamsaeweo gidarin seonmulcheoreom machi nuneul tteumyeon neon nae ape isseul geot gateun geol Love you, love you, love you, love you, love you still Love you, love you, love you, still Still still Do you love me still? still |-|English= Oh, yeah Do you love me still? still Hello, baby Again today, I’m just saying hi I’m just sayin’ Although you can’t hear me Wake up, baby Everything still feels like a dream Please shake me up just once All day, in my small room I lock up time and open the memories I’m alone here, freezing like this So lonely Trapped inside glass, locked inside tears My world is always cold winter Love me, love me, love me, love me, love me still Love me, love me, love me still Outside the window where the white snow falls Everyone looks so happy Love me, love me, love me, love me, love me still Love me, love me, love me still Still Oh, yeah Still You’re still in me I know, baby That I am such a fool I’m just waitin’ Although you’ll never come Pieces of our memories together Still fly around inside of me I’m quietly closing my eyes And looking back at you, so lonely Trapped inside glass, locked inside tears My world is always cold winter Love me, love me, love me, love me, love me still Love me, love me, love me still Outside the window where the white snow falls Everyone looks so happy Love me, love me, love me, love me, love me still Love me, love me, love me still I’m still the same Even after countless seasons pass Wrap around me with your big hands Melt me with your warmth Come back to me So lonely The silently falling longing builds up My world is white with you Love you, love you, love you, love you, love you still Love you, love you, love you still Like a present I’ve been waiting for all night When I open my eyes, seems like you’ll be right there Love you, love you, love you, love you, love you still Love you, love you, love you, still Still still Do you love me still? still Category:Songs